Stompin at the Mistletoe Ball
by Nickeltaffy
Summary: It is Christmas Eve in Sunnydale in season 6. Buffy has just dumped Spike in 'As You Were'. Buffy is walking home from her job at the burger shack when she sees Spike in the most unexpected place.


Buffy took a deep breath as she straightened her shoulder from the slump that she had adapted during her interminable workday at the Doublemeat Palace. She had just finished a double shift so she could have Christmas day off to spend with Dawn. She tilted her head from side to side to release some of the knots in her neck as she readjusted the awkwardly sized plastic bag once again in her sweaty hand as she walked along the block. Inside the bag were four Super Meat cheeseburgers, four orders of Double 'M' fries and two of the stand's annual holiday offering for dessert: the illusive and feared Doublemeat MinceMEAT fried pies. Since it was Christmas tomorrow, the manager had gifted her with the largesse in the bag before she left for the day. The geeky manager chirped 'Merry Christmas' as he handed her the bag with such magnanimous flair not seen since the days of knights and ladies. With finances being so tight, she could not refuse the offer as she thanked him with an uncomfortable smile that quickly fell from her face as she turned to go holding the bag.

It was just going to be Dawn and her for Christmas this year. Willow and Tara had been whisked away by the sudden appearance of Willow's mother in town. She had treated the pair to a trip to Palm Springs in a deluxe hotel for the week. Giles had left for some mystical conference regarding the winter solstice and would not be back until the 26th. Anya in her own abrupt way, had made the announcement that she and Xander would be spending an intimate Christmas together, so not to expect them. In a way, Buffy was relieved that it was just going to be just Dawn and her. She wouldn't have to clean house, and somehow pay and cook a Christmas dinner for seven. It was going to be a low key Christmas this year…no big gift extravaganza or a lavish dinner. It was going to be simple Christmas for the Summers this year.

"Yeah, who needs all that shallow window dressing like stacks of gifts or delicious food when you can have a Doublemeat feast." Grimacing, she thought as she considered Dawn's reaction to the pale offering in the bag she was carrying.

There were few people still out on the streets after 10PM on Christmas Eve. Most people had finished their shopping and were now home enjoying time with their family. Buffy was glad that there were few witnesses to her still wearing her Doublemeat uniform. She was so bone tired from hours on her feet waiting on the masses of customers and wanted to get home, that she left the burger stand without changing her clothes.

Buffy turned the corner at the dry cleaner to take the most direct route home when she almost ran into man in a hard hat setting up barriers across the street. She set back on her heels as her momentum was suddenly brought to a halt. The man set down the end of the final barrier that blocked her route home.

"Hey, what's going on?" Buffy asked as she curiously looked at the man with the barriers.

"There's a huge sewer line break down the block. It's a bad one, it has even flooded the sidewalks down there." The man informed the slayer as matter of fact. "If I were you I would find another avenue to your destination."

"Oh, great! I dreamed of putting a few more miles on these dogs." Buffy muttered as she continued her path past her desired route.

The next option for Buffy would be to take the new avenue that had been built in Sunnydale. It was the streets that contained the lush new hotel that had just opened up that year. It was bright and shiny, with polished bell staff that waited on the exclusive clientele's every whim. It was one of those places that you see in the super fancy travel magazines. Buffy could not imagine herself even going in there, no less dressed like a polyester clad troll like she was now.

There was a huge event happening in the hotel that night. There was a line of Mercedes and limousines lined up down the street. Each taking its turn to deposit their expensively dressed occupants at the door. Women in flowing gowns and men dressed in sharp tuxedos walked confidently on the hotel's sumptuous red carpet. There were photographers darting in and around the arrivals taking pictures and yelling and jostling each other for the best angle. The attendees continued to display their over-polished teeth amidst the firestorm of flashes coming from the multitude of cameras as they entered the hotel.

Buffy walked up the sidewalk beside the line of cars, vastly aware of how out of place she looked. She prayed that no one rolled down one of the tinted windows to give her a silent, slightly appalled appraisal. She stared at her feet as she moved along, bring her arms in front to cover the badge on the front of her uniform announcing the less than stellar establishment where she was employed.

As she approached the entrance of the hotel, she was repeatedly halted as valets rushed forward to meeting the next car. The door thrust open in her path as the beautifully attired occupants emerged onto the carpet. Suddenly, she was jostled by the paparazzi and had to move around a few hotel guests that were being followed by bellmen pushing the large suitcase racks laden with expensive luggage toward the hotel.

Once she had managed to navigate her way through the chaos, Buffy paused to take a breath and look back at the throng. She looked up at the sparkling exterior of the hotel. The white marble gleamed under the spotlights. From her location on the sidewalk, she could hear the music coming from the where the ball was being held on the second floor which drew her attention. There was a large terrace surrounded the bright and dazzling ballroom. The light from the two story glass windows spilled out onto the terrace. If she squinted, she could even see the outline of people in tuxedos and long gowns standing in scattered groups though the hotel's landscaping.

As she stood there, a figure of a man emerged from one of the doorways caught her attention. He was slim and even from this distance could tell the tuxedo fit him like a glove. She watched transfixed as he confidently strolled over to the stone railing like he owned the world. She could tell from the heads turned as he passed that he gathered attention like a jacket collects lint. The man leaned against it with his back to her as he pulled something from the interior of his jacket. Swinging one leg up onto the railing, he seemed to be fiddling with something in his hands. His hand came up quickly and stuck something into his mouth. Buffy recognized the actions of smoker. He went on to hunched forward as he flicked a lighter just a few inches from his face. The small flame leapt up from the shining lighter and illuminated his face for a few moments while he lit his cigarette. Buffy' jaw dropped as she saw the familiar face, it was Spike.

"What is…? How did he…? Why is…?" The thoughts stampeded through Buffy's head. "And where did he get that suit?"

Without thinking, Buffy marched off the sidewalk, pushing aside the artful landscaping and made it to the end of the building. Seeing no available handholds on the pure marble, she used two Italian cypresses to climb up. The thin trees bended under her weight, but she got just high enough to wrap her hand around one of the stone balusters. As she pulled herself up, the tip of one cypress that had been bearing her weight, flung itself upright and caught the bag with the burgers. The sweaty plastic bag slipped from Buffy's hand before she could stop it. She watched in horror as the horizon was momentarily spotted with burgers and fries flying toward the street. With a stifled grunt, she pulled herself over the stone railing and behind some potted plants.

"Psst. Spike!" she hoarsely whispered at the vampire.

Spike's head twisted as he heard the slayer's voice. His eyes darted back and forth till he located the young woman in orange and white striped polyester waving at him from behind a small number of potted plants a short distance away. He stood up from the balustrade and took a final drag on the cigarette he was smoking. He tossed it down and stepped on it with a twist of his foot. Looking around, he put his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the plants with an exquisite casualness. He stopped by the group of potted palms that hid Buffy. He turned his back to the terrace, so no one could accuse him of talking to plants.

"Hello Buffy." His voice was softer than normal, as he shifted uncomfortably on feet as he waited for her to respond.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she looked furtively at the elegant guests of the ball on the terrace.

"I am attending the ball. Why else would I be in this monkey suit?" He said as he shrugged and then looked at the ground, the sting from their recent break up still evident his posture.

"Yeah, but why would they let you in here?" Buffy blurted, unthinking of how it sounded.

Spike flinched as he heard the comment and responded somewhat heatedly. "What can I say…some people like to have me around. You're just shocked at the idea of the likes of me hobnobbing with the rich and fabulous!"

"Yeah, I'm shocked. I can't believe that I am actually in a conversation where the word 'hobnobbing' was used. And that you're here…with rich people….and dressed really nicely." Buffy stated as crossed her arms to cover it up as much as possible and shrinking back in amongst the plants.

"Wow…what was that that just slipped past your lips?" Spike responded as he grabbed his heart "A compliment aimed at me? I think working at that backward burger shack has finally made you unhinged."

"I'm still with it enough to know that a vampire doesn't belong here." Buffy glared at the blonde vampire. "I don't know what you're up to, but you better get out of here right now!"

"That's funny coming from someone who is about to be ejected from the party any minute now." Spike smirked as he responded. Then straightening his suit, he added. "It just so happens that I am an invited guest to this event."

"Invited! Give me a break. Who would…oops!" Buffy eeped as she ducked behind one of the larger shrubs as a waiter with a tray of champagne flutes approached.

The waiter paused to the right of Spike and smoothly brought the tray forward to present a number of filled flutes. "Champagne, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Spike responded in a cultured accent as he took two flutes and watched the waiter move on to other guests on the terrace.

"Alright, slayer. You can come out now. The tosser has left." Spike announced as he held out one of the champagne flutes toward the shrubbery. "No one is going to get you for being badly dressed."

"Well, there was a time, I considered that a major crime." Buffy stated as she stumbled out from behind the plants. "You'll have my back…right?"

"Always." Spike smiled sweetly as he handed her a champagne flute.

"So, tell me. What's with you playing Cinderfella at the ball?" Buffy asked as she grasped the flute and took a sip.

"I lost a bet." Spike says quickly as he also took a sip of champagne.

"A bet?" Buffy choked and lowered her glass. "Come on, there's gotta be more to it than that!"

"I lost big to a demon named Cyxaedasus, a major Vinxilli demon, last week. There was no way I was gonna be able to drum the funds in time but it turned out he needed a favor more than he needed the kittens." Spike explained as he shifted on his feet. "It turns out that his family owns this hotel chain that is hosting this thing. He was going to bring his girlfriend when his wife decided at the last moment that she wanted to come. He was in a bit of a bind…both females were determined to come to this atrocity of shallowness. So, he needed an escort to chauffer his girlfriend to this event while he played doting husband at this shindig. We made a deal. If I played beard and squired his girlfriend to this calamity in formal wear, all my debts would be cancelled. He even provided the designer suit. All I had to was to play of prince charming…dance a little, chat a little and besides..free booze."

"Wow, Spike, I never thought you could do it but you've surprised me. You've embarked upon a career of being arm candy." Buffy said, shaking her head in disbelief. "So, what are you doing out here by your lonesome? Aren't you still on duty?"

"My sentence has been reprieved." Spike shrugged as he explained. "Luckily, Cyxaedasus' wife got a headache and went home. He is now cutting the rug with his lady du jour and I am now a free man."

"Great, just great! I climbed up here to find you playing undead escort service and I lost Dawn's and my dinner to boot." Buffy huffed.

"I thought air was exceptionally heavy with the smell of that unnatural beef you push at that shack. I mean it is stronger more than what you usually smell like." Spike lifted his face to sniff the air to find the location of the smell.

"Oh, thanks. Glad to know it isn't just….me." Buffy downed the champagne and held the flute out to Spike. "Here, I'll leave you to your fabulous life. I've got to go and figure out what Dawn and I are going to eat tonight and tomorrow. I think it's gonna be a merry ramen Christmas this year."

"You can't be telling me that was your Christmas feast down there on the sidewalk. That's …that's just tragic!" Spike said in surprise. Fixing his tie, he looked toward the ballroom and added. "Well, we can't have that. Hold on a mo, pet."

In the next moment, Spike disappeared through the ballroom 's doors. A minute or so later he reappeared with a heavily laden bag. The large bag was weighted down with the tin foil trays and plastic containers of food from the ball's sumptious buffet. Coming over to Buffy, he handed the heavy bag to her. As the bag settled in her arms, the wonderful smell drifted up to Buffy's nose. It had been so long since she had smelled food that actually smelled good, that her mouth unconsciously watered.

"Here. I went through the kitchen and got you some of the fancy spread they are outlaying for this silly event. I just had to flash a little fang and you wouldn't believe how cooperative they got in there. I got enough for the two of you to last several days." Spike explained how he got the bag. "Sorry, they didn't have any goose."

"I..I am sure that Dawn and I will make do." Buffy stammered as she stared stunned into the bag. "I think the champagne is going to my head, but thank you, Spike."

"I didn't do it for you…I just didn't want to think of the Bit sitting down to a Christmas dinner of Oliver Twist proportions." Spike uncomfortably responded.

"Well, I know she is going to appreciate it. I really do. You think…maybe, you might want to come by tomorrow? " Buffy asked as she wrinkled her forehead as she questioned herself if this was wise.

"Nah, Christmas is a time where us vampires kinda retreat on the day." Spike looked down almost bashfully. "Anyways, I got plans with Clem anyways, he got his hands on some Manchester United game tapes."

"I really do want to thank you, Spike." Buffy stated "Tell me what I can do."

Just then, the band struck up the song, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas."

"Tell you what, slayer, you can give me a dance." Spike stood straight and offered his hand to the slayer. "I would appreciate a dance with someone who didn't vote for someone who didn't vote for Reagan in my arms."

"Oh, no." Buffy stared at Spike's hand and responded mortified. "But..Spike, I can't dance. My outfit…I mean it would be a dead giveaway that I don't belong here."

"Nonsense!" Spike declared. "You're my guest and besides, we're never going to see these people again. Who cares what they think!"

Taking the bag and setting it down behind the plants, Spike took Buffy's hands in his and smoothly walked backward out to the center of the terrace, leading the reluctant slayer. People parted before the oddly matched couple of the elegantly dressed man with the young woman in the fast food uniform. Once in the center, Spike gently placed his arm around Buffy's waist and straightened his back. He took her other hand in his and held it aloft. Even as he did that, Buffy kept her glance away, feeling the weight of the stares upon her and her stupid outfit.

"Don't tense up, slayer. It's just a dance." Spike said encouragingly. "We do this all the time."

She took her eyes away from the floor and looked up into Spike's blue eyes. As she did, he took a step back and suddenly, all awkwardness between them disappeared. They glided across the floor, each a perfect counter note to the other, their bodies performing a symphony between them. Idle conversation among the people on the terrace dissipated as their eyes followed the couple moving across the floor like a pair of figures from a music box.

Buffy lost track of time as she and Spike danced. The sparkling lights, the music and the feel of Spike's strong arms holding and directing her around the floor. As the song finished, Spike sent her into a spin. She spun a few feet toward the doorway to the ballroom when abruptly felt Spike's arms around her stopping her in her path. Buffy looked up into Spike's face questioning what had happened. She noticed he was staring at something over the doorway a few feet away.

She twisted her head to see a large ball of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Spike had stopped her just in time to keep her from ending the dance under the mistletoe.

"I just thought you may not want to be under that…you know." Spike muttered sadly and shrugged.

Buffy also gave a small sad smile as she nodded in agreement.

Spike stepped back from Buffy and thanked the slayer for the dance. He looked uncomfortable as he held his arm out to guide her back to the plants where her delicious package was stashed.

Spike picked up the bag as Buffy went over the balustrade and climbed down to the ground below. Spike leaned over the barrier and handed the bag down to the slayer. As they passed the bag, they looked into each other faces.

"Happy Christmas, Buffy."

"Merry Christmas, William."


End file.
